Will you still love me the same?
by PuppyKitty2
Summary: Animan has attack Paris. Ladybug and Chat Noir have saved Paris from him but at a small price, Ladybug has been hurt and when her true identity is revealed to Chat Noir what will he do next?
1. Chapter 1

"Pound it," say's Chat Noir and Ladybug. All of a sudden Ladybug collapses, falling right into Chat Noir's arms. Ladybug had been injured when she went into Animans giant mouth. Her leg got hurt on one of his teeth and she could barley stand, let alone walk. "Chat Noir," say's Ladybug in pain,"can you take me somewhere deserted so I can de transform?" "Certainly my lady," Chat say's a little distressed, "I'll have us there in two shakes of a cat's tail." As he says that he jumps on roofs trying to get him and Ladybug from A to B. Along the way Ladybug had seem to faint from the pain in her leg.

*Beep Beep* _oh no Ladybug only has a minute before she transforms back into her civilian form._ Chat says to himself in his mind. Finally after jumping and running (for what felt like hours) Chat had finally made it to where he wanted to be, a back alley which was rarely used. He was about to place Ladybug down, when all of a sudden she de transformed right in front of his eyes. "OMG," Chat Noir say's quietly so only he can hear his own voice, "Ladybug, the love of my life, was the same girl who sits behind me in class everyday! And I never knew!"

Chat Noir then transforms back into Adrien. Plagg see's the situation that Adrien was in. "Dude, can you give more cheese Adrien I'm hungry." Plagg says annoyingly. "Plagg," Adrien says in anger, " is the only thing you ever think about, all the time just CHEESE?" "Ah no, it actually id not," Plagg says feeling hurt,"I wanted you to give me cheese so I can get my energy back. You are going to take that girl home aren't you?" "Yes I am," giving Plagg a block of Camembert cheese,"sorry it's just that when you ask for cheese your just hungry. Well get your strength back quickly, we have one more mission to do before we go home." Once Plagg had finished eating Adrien said, "Plagg, claw's out!"

Chat picked up Marinette and took her to her home. He knew the way there because he had been to her house before. Chat then placed Marinette in her bed and went in her bathroom to look for the first aid kit. Once he had found the first aid kit he clean the deep cut and paced a big bandage over it, then he wrapped her leg up in another big bandage. He got a glass of water and placed it beside her bed. Then he went to her balcony, looked back and smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow, my lady." And with that he headed his way home.


	2. Chapter 2

Oh by the I forgot to add this is the previous chapter that when Adrein found out about Marinette being Ladybug he was looking at a wall thinking, I cant believe I didn't see it before. He was gobsmacked.

* * *

"Argh," Marinette moans, "what happened yesterday? Why am I so sore?" Tikki wakes up and joins her, "don't you remember Marinette?" Tikki asks, "you jumped into Animans mouth yesterday so you could get the akuma, but one one of his teeth hurt you in process and you fainted. But I don't know how or who brought you back to your room, let alone your house." Marinette looks at her leg, it had been wrapped up neatly in bandage, but even so her leg hurt like hell. "Oh well, " Marinette says, "thats just one of the downs of being a super hero." Marinette looks at her clock. "Oh no if I don't hurry up I'll be late to school, again!" So she picked up her bag and went down stairs to eat.

When Marinete is done eating and ready, she rushes to school with Tikik in her purse. She makes it to school on time, and she walks into the classroom and sits next to her best friend Alya. "Few," Marinette says breathlessly, "I made it just in the nick of time." "Just!" Alya says as she teases her, "Your leg is all warped up, what happened to you Marrinette?" "Yeah, what happened to you Marrinette? Did you fall down another flight of stairs and break your leg?" Chole says coldly. Marinette's worst enemy, apart from from all the akumatize people and Hawk Moth. "Leave her alone Chole, she got hurt really badly by the akumatized person yesterday, so badly that she fainted." And with that Adrien walks into the room.

Marinette blushes and looks to the ground, wishing she could just disappear, O _mg did Adrien just stick up for me?_ "Adrekinz!" Chole says and runs up to him, "I was so worried about my my boyfriend." "Wait, what? Me? Your boyfriend?" Adrein say's, "I'm in love with someone else and it's not you." Chole then looks stunned at Adrien, turns around from Adrien and sits in her seat, now treating like everyone else in the room. Adrien then takes his seat next to Nino, and looks behind him to talk to Marinette. "Marinette are you really okay? You look like you are in a lot pain." "Ah me," Marinette stutters, "I'm fine, it's just a little pain." And then the bell rings for the start of class to being.

 _Okay_ _is it me right now or is it really hard to concrete in class today?_ Marinette says in her head. _It's probably because he keeps staring at me._ Marinette then stops writing and looks at Adrien, who is having a quick stare at her. Adrein suddenly resizes that Marinette is looking him, blushes and gets back to work. "Hey are you staring at the super model, prince again?" Marinette jumps a little in surprise, "it's only me silly, but why are you staring at the prince? And he keeps staring at you, have you and him been dating?" Alya says slyly. "What! No, me and Adrien have not been been dating," Marinette whispers in defence, "but I do wonder why he keeps staring at me. Maybe I did something wrong to him to make him upset?" With that the bell rang for lunch. "Hey Marinette can I talk to you?" Adrein asks, "I'd like to ask you something alone if I may?"


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guy's thanks so much for support. It's been hard to juggle life on the internet and my personal life all at the same time so my post's on this story haven't been regular. Also I've been having writers block on this story. I still have a bunch of work to do, it's becoming stressful. So when I finish all my work and when the hoilday's come for me I'll try to post more. Also I've been having extra ideas so if I have writers block on one story, I'll write another and at least keep people updated, making sure they know I'm not dead.

Oh almost forgot I'm telling this story a little different. So the first paragraph will be Marinette and then Adrien then back to Mariette. It's my first time doing a story like this so if it's bad I'm really sorry. I'll place on the top who it is just to let you know, if it isn't obvious enough. On with the story.

* * *

 _ **Marinette**_

"Umm ah oh." Marinette stuttered, "It'll only be for a few moments." Adrien added. Marinette was about to open her mouth and say something like,'Oh I'm sorry Adrien but I promised my mum that I'd go home straightway after lunch.' But instead,"She'd love to." says her best friend Alya. "Great, meet me in the park in ten minutes." says Adrien and then he leaves the room, W _ait? What, did Alya just hook me on a date?_ "ALYA!" says Marinette,"you just hooked me on a date with Adrien, all by myself! You know that right." "Yep," says Alya with a glint of satisfaction,"and your going to tell me all about it when you get when I get back. See ya!" "WAIT, Alya!" But by then Alya was gone and she was alone in the classroom with Tikki in her purse. "Oh Tikki, what am I suppose to do?" Marinette asks her kwami, "Well I believe you should follow your heart Marinette, and if your heart says to go on this date with Adrien you should follow it." Tikki says, "only you should try and not screw it up." "Well Tikki, lets just hope luck is on our side today."

* * *

 _ **Adrien**_

As soon as Adrien left the classroom he went straight to the men's bathroom and went into a cubical toilet. He locked the door and made sure no one was in the bathroom with him. "I don't know what to do Plagg," Adrien said quietly, "I'm going on my very first date with ladybug." Adrien's kwami sighed in annoyance. "OK," Plagg said, "first of all your not going on a date with ladybug, your going on a date a with Marinette. Second why are you asking me, I really don't care how this date goes anyway, all I care about is cheese not your stupid love life." "Oh Plagg," Adrien said with a smirk on his face, "your such a sour puss." Plagg then out of nowhere burbs. "And a pig, ahh it smells like stinky, old, cheese."

* * *

 _ **Marinette**_

In about five minutes Marinette got home, put on her lucky socks and washed her hair. She also changed into a causal pretty pink shirt that had purple butterfly's on it. And put in two purple butterfly pin in her two ponytails. She wanted her first date with Adrien to be prefect. So when she headed to the park about three minutes early she was surprised that Adrien was there already and he was changed to. He was wearing a white designer jacket and a plain baby blue shirt underneath. _Ahh I'm soo neavous, what am I going to say._ "Don't worry Marinette," says her kwami that noticed she was nervous,"You'll do just fine, it's not like he is going to kiss you, or take you out for dinner." "Your right Tikki," Marinette say's encouragingly, "it's not like I can't do this." But all of a sudden Adrien see's Marinette and runs to her. _Oh no, what am I going to do._

* * *

OK I have a surpprise I will be having sneak peeks into my chapters further on. But I can't do it on fanfiction so I have a new tumblr so please check it out. Also the URL below is not a 'click to link' kind of thing so you'll have to copy and paste. And if that doesn't work just copy it from memory.


End file.
